thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lion King 2½: Timon's Colony (Chapter 2)
Chapter 2 is the second chapter of The Lion King 2½: Timon's Colony by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "The Outsider Plans". Plot The story continues when Timon and Monti runs fast and when they stop there, Timon says, "Monti, this is a good spot to hide". Monti becomes worried and says, "BUT TIMON, YOU ARE GOING TO DESTROY THIS PLACE AGAIN AND DON'T DO IT". Timon asks, "Why Don't we hide so we can not be killed by Zira Minons". Monti says, "That's a good idea Timon and you can start digging for now on and These are Outsiders not Minons". The screen changes with Zira and the Outsiders Boys running and she says, "BOYS MOVE SO WE CAN FIND TWO MEERKATS". Outsider Boy 1 says, "Calm Down Zira and your with us". Zira look at them and says, "So your fooling around and we will never make it in time". Now the screen changes to the tunnel where Timon and Monti are hiding and now, they move to the left of the underground map and the screen changes with Timon and Monti and the movie pauses with Timon and Pumbaa with there shadows and Timon says, "Pumbaa do you remember when the Outlands was used to be my home". Pumbaa says, "Yeah and after this, can we watch The Lion King 1½?". Timon says, "Pumbaa we just already watch The Lion King 1½". Pumbaa says, "Ohhh and do you know that Zira is our old enemies?". Timon says, "Yeah and now let continue watching the movie". Pumbaa says, "Okay and let it do". Timon plays the movie and in the scene, Timon says, "Monti where are we going". Monti look at Timon and says, "I don't know and there is a way to hide so we don't get eaten by Outlanders". Timon says, "Ohhhhhhhhhhhh i know that". Monti says, "Okay and let do it". Fred appears by making a tunnel to hide and he found Timon and Monti and Timon says, "FRED! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE". Fred says, "Ummmmm digging a tunnel and we have to hide so we don't get eaten by Lions". Monti says, "Fred i have a question, can we move on and can you join with us?" Fred says, "Sure". Timon says, "Okay and NO FUNNY STUFF >:) ". Fred begins to team up with Timon and Monti and meanwhile, Zira and the Outsider Boys have arrive and saw a hole where Timon and Monti went and Zira says, "Guys, this must be a way to stop them". Outsider Boy 3 says, "Yeah and now all we have to do is get digging". Zira look at Outsider Boy 3 and says, "Sure and let move on". When the 4 lions continues running, Meanwhile, Timon, Monti and Fred were finding a way out and Fred says, "Wow, were trapped in". Timon says, "FRED, IT IS THE WAY OUT AND DON'T YOU REMEMBER". Fred says, "Yeah and come on and we have to do it". Timon, Monti, and Fred went up to the tunnel and now they went to the outside of the Outlands and Timon and his friends meets Zira and her boys and Zira says, "I FOUND YOU". Timon says, "Hey what are you doing in here". Zira says, "It's time to fight". Timon look at his friends and says, "Monti, you fight Outsider Boy 1 and 2 and Fred, you fight Outsider Boy 3 while i fight Zira". Monti says, "Okay" then Fred says, "Okay". The Battle Begins when Timon battles with Zira but Timon got a hand cut by Zira and Timon says, "NO NO IT CAN'T BE, YOUUUUUU MONSTER". Zira says, "Ohhhhh you just got a sharp cut in your hand and it didn't fall apart, it only a cut that have blood and you SEE". Timon says, "Well my hand didn't fall apart and i will kill you for taking over my home". Zira says, "Well, let do it". When Timon continues to battle Zira, Meanwhile, Timon's Dad were fighting 4 outsiders left but they were hard when his father said, "Man.... i can't....beat them". A Outsider Girl said, "Well Well Well and Meerkats shouldn't belong here". Timon's Dad said, "GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR". Timon's Dad begins to have buffed up and have muscles so he can try to defeat more outlanders and Timon's Dad punch one outsider head and becomes defeated. The Outsider Girl (on a rock) said, "Nooooooooo How Could You". Timon's Dad said, "Well your being pusish and we have a evil female lioness there". Then Nuka Capture Timon's Dad again (in his paws) and Timon's Dad said, "What The? your suspose to be defeated". Nuka said, "Well Well Well and TAKE THIS". When Nuka scatch Timon's Dad head, The Carmera moves from the land to see Timon's Dad as he defeated and the Outsiders WON!. Meanwhile Monti and Fred were defeated in battle while the boys won and number 1 said, "We did it and we must tell Zira". Number 2 said, "Yeah and she will be happy with us". Now the Outsider Boys begins to move on and Meanwhile, Timon was battling Zira and Her paw hits Timon belly and make him defeated and now Timon, Monti, Fred, and Timon's Dad has lose the battle and will Zira start her plan? Find out next time on The Lion King 2½: Timon's Colony. TO BE CONTINUED Next: The Lion King 2½: Timon's Colony (Chapter 3) Previous: The Lion King 2½: Timon's Colony (Chapter 1) Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfictions by MarioFan65 Category:Chapters